


Uchiha Sasuke gallery

by wynnn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Blood, Fanart, Gen, Gore, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnn/pseuds/wynnn
Summary: The colours and facets of Uchiha Sasuke.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am honestly not sure how well this piece will be received over here (being that this is not a pairing piece), but throughout many years of drawing Naruto, Sasuke has always been my muse. I feel like Sasuke deserves more artwork as a singular character, being that he is, throughout the story, fiercely independent, and mostly alone. His beauty to me, lies in his singularity.
> 
> So, this gallery.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

_Dance, carnage._


	2. 2

_Entropy II._


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some abs action is definitely needed...


	4. bean bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is a character in Naruto that has to be drawn wearing stilettos, it is Sasuke.


	5. 5

_In constant search._


	6. crashing a party uninvited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...typical Sasuke possibly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke crashing the Kage summit is possibly one of my favourite moments ever - the music, the drama and that entrance. That entrance was EVERYTHING. 
> 
> Obvs I had to paint it!


	7. memento mori.

_You beautiful beautiful wounded soul - longing for all that is twisted and cursed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is very, very dear to me.
> 
> p/s: I will be back with more Sasuke work in the next update :) Please stay tuned! :D


	8. 8

_Let me swim, let me drown._


	9. 9

_All is red._


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope, even though just a little, these artworks are able to show Sasuke's beauty, flaws and strength. Obviously, trying to portray that through art is very difficult, but I hope I was able to do that.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me! And please do continue sticking here - I will definitely continue drawing this boy, I am so inspired by him.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr (@wynnn) or twitter (@wynnndraws) for more behind the scenes stuff :)


End file.
